Mystery Meal
by Serpico1986
Summary: Beezus and Ramona are disgusted when they find out what their dinner's mystery meat really is. After refusing to eat it, their dad suggest they make dinner for the family the next night.


**Hi! Here another story on Ramona Series. Hope you like it.**

 **The story bellow takes place before ''Daddy´s Birthday'' and despite of i figure the characters as played at the 2010 movie, the story is based on a episode od the 1988 TV Series ''Ramona.''**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **MYSTERY MEAL**

That morning, Robert Quimby woke up inspired, it was almost a year since his wife died and since then, he never again had made one single drawing, instead, he divert all his inspiration to cooking and loved to make nice dishes to his girls.

This way, he spend most of the morning talk on the phone with Aunt Cecil and writing something down on his notebook, nothing spectacular, just notes he hide when his girls approach him. Just after lunchtime, while the girls were cleaning the dishes, he appear in the kitchen, looking excited.

"Ok girls, i will go grocery and will be back in ten minutes at most, Roberta is sleeping, but i want you two to keep an eye on her, i will be right back" he said and left.

"What you think Daddy is up to?"Asked Ramona

"Don't know, he's acting strange today" agreed Beezus.

When he got back then, he asked the girls to stay out of the kitchen, so he could prepare dinner, for sure, his oldest daughter offered to help, but he said he won't need it, since it was a surprise for her as well.

"I'm trying to make a special dinner to us, it's a surprise, if you three could help setting the table, I will be happy'' said the father.

''ok, I will call Ramona and Roberta'' Beezus agree and got back to the play room, where Ramona was playing with her sister.

'Hey, you got to know what Daddy's doing."

"no, he said it's a surprise." Beatrice said

"Its smells good, maybe he's doing pancakes" Ramona explained excited

"No, silly, pancakes are for breakfast, not dinner. Maybe he's doing Mommy's favorite dish or something"

_/_

Two hours later, Robert finally finished the surprise dish and called his girls to dinner, they prayed and prepared to eat, however, when Ramona was about to put the fork in her mouth, she turned to her dad and asked what was that meet.

"Something you two will like, prove it." Robert said

" Only if you tell me " she replies, making Beezus laugh

"Ramona, i promise you will love it, just prove it" Robert said and in response it was Beezus who prove it

"Its nice Daddy, but i never tasted a meet like that"

''you liked?'' Robert asked and Beezus nodded

''but I don't. I refuse to eat this mystery meat, unless you tell us what it is'' Ramona insisted

''well, pickle, it´s just a meet, it´s just another part of the cow, like a beef. Now eat''

''but what part of the cow Daddy?'' she asked. Robert felt defeat, knowing how persistent the girl was, he decided to spear the beans once for all.

''it´s cow tongue'' he said and in response, both girls almost jump out of their chairs

''Daddy, it´s gross'' Ramona hide her face in her hands

''don´t say this Ramona!'' Robert give her a hard look

''seriously Daddy, Cow tongue, it´s disgusting'' Beezus look at her plate then back to her father

''I thought you said it´s nice Beatrice!''

''I did, but it´s really gross now Daddy''

''why didn´t you cooked regular meat Daddy?'' Ramona asked

''because it was on sale at the market and it it´s good''

''but it´s disgusting''

''girls'' Robert looked upset ''I don't want you saying food is disgusting''

''can we eat something else?'' Ramona asked

''no, it´s it what we have tonight''

''I bet we can do something better'' the young girl said

''you do?'' Robert looked at his middle daughter with a surprised look

''yes Daddy''

''Ramona! Daddy, I think she´s just joking'' Beezus looked at her sister with an annoyed look

''no, I'm not playing!'' the young girl protest ''Daddy, I promise Beezus and I can make a wonderful dinner to you tomorrow''

''alright! Tomorrow then, you two will make dinner, you can use everything you want in the fridge and I will don´t say nothing… I think I will even borrow your grandmother´s cook book for you two read.''

''argh, Daddy, I told Henry I will study with him tomorrow'' Beezus complained

''well, tell him you can´t go, I don´t want your sister alone on the kitchen, so you will stay to help her'' Robert tried to sound harsh ''you also said this food is disgusting, so I think you too need so do something better than this

''thank you very much pest'' the older sister whispered and in response, Ramona stock her tongue to her.

_/_

Next day, to the girls surprise, Robert woke up with a light mood, made pancakes for the girls and a delicious baby food to Roberta, who this time eat everything without complain.

As always, the Quimbys divided into household chores, while Robert cleaned the kitchen, Ramona made the beds and Beezus prepared their baby sister for the day, then, they did the living-room and helped their dad at the garden.

A few hours after lunch, Robert was taking a nap at the couch, when Ramona approached him. Roberta was playing on the floor and Beezus was reading a teen magazine at the armchair.

''Daddy, I´m going to play with Howie, ok?'' she said

'hummm! Aren´t you forgetting nothing my dear?'' he asked, still with closing eyes

''no'' she said

''what we will have for dinner?'' Ramona´s face fall when she heard that. She had completely forgot about the dinner

''Daddy…'' she cried and in response, he looked at the watch.

''Ramona, it´s better you and Beezus hurried up, it´s getting late'' Robert said

''okay Daddy, come on Ramona'' Beezus ordered and Ramona followed her.

_/_

Once at the kitchen, the girls started to look around, finding actually not much to do, only a few vegetables, yogurt, pasta and chicken.

''how Daddy expect us to do something, we´re just kids''

''er… you are a kid, I'm a teenager.'' Beezus teased her

''a very annoyed teenager. We´re finished Beezus''

''no, we´re not. I mean, I agree, if you hadn´t say nothing, Daddy wouldn't be upset with us… but in other hand, everything is better than cow tongue'' Beezus said. ''Besides, Daddy´s birthday is coming in a week, maybe the tonight dinner give us an idea of what we can do to him''

''I have an idea… what about we make the cornbread Mommy used to make?''

''great idea! And Roasted Chicken and Noodles with Yogurt''

''terrifical!'' Ramona exclaimed, they high-fived and start to go around the kitchen, working with everything.

_/_

Back at the living-room, Robert was finishing talk on the phone, when he heard some knock on the door. It was his sister in law Bea, who came for a visit.

''Hey Bob! Where´s the girls?'' she asked

''just put Roberta down for a nap and Ramona and Beatrice are in the kitchen.'' He said ''they are doing the dinner tonight''

''really?''

''yeah, well, I had make cow tongue yesterday and since they said it was gross, I told them, they will make dinner tonight''

''really Robert? Cow tongue, it´s really disgusting… and if they get hurt in the kitchen?''

''they won't. Don´t worry''

''Hey Daddy, Hey Aunt Bea'' Ramona appear from the kitchen

''hey Babe, I heard you´re doing dinner tonight, can I join?'' Bea asked

''sure''

''how is everything going on the kitchen pickle?''

''fine. Can you help us at the kitchen Daddy?''

''sure honey'' he smiled and followed her there.

_/_

For the next hour, while Aunt Bea spend some time with Roberta, Beezus and Ramona finished the dinner, with a little help of their dad here and there. And when they were about to seat down for dinner, the doorbell ring again and Robert rushed to answer it.

''are we wait for visit Daddy?'' Beezus asked

''yep, Henry is coming as well'' he said and Beezus blushed

''Daddy…''

''what? My girls are making dinner tonight, shame of me not invite the whole neighborhood'' he said as the boy Henry come in

''hi Beezus!'' he said

''hey'' she said a bit embarrassed

''let´s dinner?'' Aunt Bea asked

''sure. What we have for dinner?'' Robert asked as they seat

''we have Mommy´s cornbread, roasted chicken and noodles with yogurt'' Ramona smiled

''wow!'' Robert was amazed

''it´s delicious Beezus'' Henry agreed, making the girl blushed.

The Family and their guests eat and chatted for a few hours, appreciating the meal, it was really awesome and to tease his daughters, Robert said next day they will again make dinner, of course they laugh and Aunt Bea invite them to dinner in her house next night.

Once Aunt Bea and Henry went to their respectively homes, Robert cleaned the kitchen while Ramona put Roberta to sleep and Beezus cleaned the living-room and get her things ready for classes next day. Then, once every member of the Quimby family finished their chores, Robert called his daughters aside to talk.

''Girls, thank you very much for the dinner tonight, I'm very proud of you two and I think everyone learned a lesson with this dinner, right?''

''what lesion Daddy?'' Ramona asked confused

''the lesson is, never call a food disgusting and never undermine anyone afford. It can be hurtful'' He said ''look, noodles with yogurt, isn´t my favorite dish, but I saw your effort to make it today, so I didn´t say anything and quite enjoyed'' upon hearing that, the girls hug their dad a bit ashamed

''sorry for saying that yesterday Daddy, we appreciate your effort'' Ramona said and her sister agreed.

''it´s okay my lovelies'' Robert said ''now, it´s getting late and you two have classes tomorrow right?''

''right'' they nodded

''well then, good night my lovelies'' he said kissing their daughters and went to his room with his chest full of pride, knowing he was raising his girls right after all. Dorothy would be very proud of him.

 **END**


End file.
